


Dreams and Memories

by 3EyedLady



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Character Study, kind of, the "Little Debbie" murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3EyedLady/pseuds/3EyedLady
Summary: Both girls remember the event a little differently.





	Dreams and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an avid "OITNB" watcher, but the video of Barb and Carol murdering their sister popped up on my "Recommended" feed, so I watched it, and it got me involved all of a sudden. Anyways, I notice a lot of people forget that they MURDERED THEIR OWN SISTER. So, I tried to write about the sisters' perspective regarding the murder. And a little bit after. You'll see. Enjoy.

They both dream about that night, from time to time. Their dreams have minor differences for each sister, but the events are still the same. What’s different about each of their dreams is the emotions. Carol dreams about the satisfaction of killing dear, darling Debbie: how the axe cut through the cold winter air, how Debbie flailed around in the car looking for a way to escape, like a trapped fly in a jar, how she looked so confused as to what Barb was holding, she forgot about Carol for a moment. Those few seconds annoyed her to no end. She never understood the reason why she was so irked; maybe it was her narcissism, her need to have someone focused on her. Maybe she was jealous of Barb, who always had all the attention focused on her, even when she didn’t deserve it. Maybe it was just her sadism wanting to savor the last few moments of her sister’s pathetic life.

 

Barb, on the other hand, dreamed of Debbie’s killing with a tinge of regret; for a second, she didn’t see Debbie as a hindrance, or a pest. She saw Debbie as her sister. At that moment, she forgot about the move, forgot about her friends, forgot about her boyfriend. She looked at her sister -really looked- and saw a human being for the first time. 

 

And then she remembered.

 

When Carol came out swinging the axe, she remembered what they were doing and why. She remembered why she hated her sister, and she remembered why she brought her out here; she and Carol were going to kill her. Looking back at the hole in the ice where her sister would spend the rest of her life, she hummed one final tribute for the golden girl, Little Debbie.

 

Some details, both of them experienced: the banter they exchanged while pushing the coffin into the lake, the way the lake swallowed the car whole, and how the water rose out of the gash and spread atop the ice like blood pouring out of a wound.

 

But both girls remember the event a little differently.

 

( _When they both die, they see Debbie standing in front of them. Her skin is frostbitten, her clothes are waterlogged, and her stupid, stupid tadpoles are circling her head like a fucking halo. She takes their hands and leads them down a long, long hallway without saying a word. It’s only when Barb comments that her hand is ice cold, is when Debbie speaks in a voice that sounds far away, as if underwater._

 

_“It’s the coldest thing you’ll be feeling for a very long time.”_ )


End file.
